October Road Season 3
by Octroadfan
Summary: This is how I think October Road would have played out in Season 3. I did it in Script Format because it is easier for me because I am use to writing in this format.


Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own ABC's October Road or any of its characters.

Note: Since ABC doesn't want us to give a season 3 I figured I had the time so I'd create my own version of Season 3. Enjoy! This is in screenplay form since I'm a screenwriter I figured it would be easier for me to do it like this.

INT. stands for inside, EXT. stands for outside.

Season 3 Episode 1

Secrets and Lies

EXT. HANNAH'S BACKYARD – DAY

Ronnie and Aubrey were standing there frozen with a blank stare in both of their eyes. Everyone at the engagement party stopped still and stared at the Ronnie and Aubrey.

The Commander finally walked over to Ronnie and Aubrey who were still in completely still and in shock that that had just happened.

THE COMMANDER

Ronnie what in God's name is going on between the two of you?

Ronnie turned and looked at his dad and with a smile on his face he said the words the world had to finally hear.

RONNIE

Dad I'm in love with Aubrey and I finally told her my true feelings for her and I'm hoping she has the same feelings for me.

THE COMMANDER

Ronnie for god sake that's your brothers girlfriend and when he finds out about this he isn't going to be too happy with you.

Aubrey had finally gotten out of the daze she was in and now she had this nervous look on her face.

RONNIE

I know Nick isn't going to be happy with me but I'm in love with her dad.

AUBREY

I know that Nick isn't going to be happy with me either but I'm in love with Ronnie and the way Nick treats me sometimes I feel like Nick is in love with someone else.

Everyone else went back to what they were doing and we

FADE OUT:

INT. PHIL AND EDDIE'S HOUSE – DAY

Nick, Phil, Owen and Ikey are just finishing up their weekly air band practice when Nick receives a text message from Aubrey. The text message says Nick I'm sorry but I kissed your brother Ronnie and I'm breaking up with you. Nick suddenly gets mad and throws the tennis racket on the ground.

OWEN

Nicky what the hell was that all about?

NICK

Aubrey just broke up with me and I guessed she also kissed my brother Ronnie.

Owen, Phil and Ikey give each other a look before Owen gives Nick a word of advice.

OWEN

Nick, Remember how I said that if you wanted Hannah back you would have to play long ball.

NICK

Yeah I remember.

OWEN

We'll Nicky now is the time to play long ball. We all know Aubrey was your distraction to get over Hannah and now you need to win her back from the clutches of Big Cat Cataldo.

NICK

You're right Owen I should play long ball again and win back Hannah!

Nick was now all pumped up and Phil and Ikey looked at each other because they had no idea what Owen and Nick were talking about.

PHIL

What the hell is long ball?

Nick and Owen exchange looks and then they just laugh at each other.

OWEN

Never mind guys it's a long story.

INT. HANNAH'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Hannah and Janet are sitting on Hannah's couch resting because they are exhausted from cleaning up from Hannah's engagement party.

HANNAH

So Janet did you talk to Eddie since he said those nasty things about you.

JANET

I don't think I can talk to him for a while plus he's probably already moved on.

HANNAH

Janet he is in love with you, just give him some time and he'll come around to his senses.

JANET

You're right Hannah but in the mean time I've got to move on and I can't wait around forever. I mean you moved on after Nick.

HANNAH

Janet that's entirely different.

JANET

How is that any different Hannah?

Hannah gives Janet a dirty look.

HANNAH

It's different let's just leave it at that.

INT. HOSPITAL – NIGHT

Nick enters Eddie's room and takes a seat in a chair by the door.

NICK

Eddie how are you doing?

EDDIE

I'm doing better. Thanks for asking.

NICK

Eddie can I ask you something?

EDDIE

Okay what is it Nicky?

NICK

Do you think it would be okay if I wrote another book but this time it would be about something entirely different and it wouldn't be based on any of you guys?

Eddie takes about a minute to respond to that question.

EDDIE

Nick look I don't want you to write another book because I don't want to lose you again man.

NICK

But I would write the book here in the Ridge.

EDDIE

Give me some time to think about it Nicky and I'll let you know on that.

INT. PHIL AND EDDIE'S HOUSE – NIGHT

Phil and Pizza girl are sitting on the couch watching a movie when Phil gets down on one knee in front of pizza girl and he pulls a ring out of his pocket.

PHIL

Pizza girl I love you so much. Will you marry me?

PIZZA GIRL

Yes Phil I'll marry you.

PHIL

I promise I'll give you the best wedding possible.

PIZZA GIRL

I just have one question Phil where will the wedding be?

INT. GARRETT HOUSE – NIGHT

Nick finally gets back home from band practice and the hospital. Nick walks in the front door and sees Aubrey and Ronnie waiting for him on the couch. Ronnie immediately stands up.

RONNIE

I'm so sorry bro.

NICK

It's okay Ronnie. Can I talk to Aubrey in privacy?

Ronnie walks out of the room.

NICK

I'm sorry Aubrey but I'm glad you broke up with me because you set me free.

AUBREY

What are you talking about Nick?

NICK

I'm glad you broke up with me because now I can do what I wanted to do all along and that is fight for Hannah Jane. So I thank you Aubrey.

INT. BEST FRIEND WINDOWS – DAY

Nick is sitting at his desk when Sam walks into the window shop. Sam walks over to Nick's desk.

NICK

What goes on Sam?

SAM

Nothing much Nick.

Nick stands up and then he sits on top of his desk.

SAM

Nick I would like to know if you would like to come to my little league game on Saturday which is two days from now.

NICK

Yeah I would love to come Sam.

SAM

Great Nick see you there Sunday.

NICK

Yeah see you there Sam.

Nick stares into space.

EXT. SULLY'S BAR – NIGHT

Ray "Big Cat" Cataldo and Matt Lausch sit in bar stools.

MATT

I could get in some serious trouble because of you Ray.

RAY

I know but look Matt I will get you out of this don't worry.

MATT

You better get me out of this Ray or I'll bring you down in front of the court.

RAY

Don't worry I got it covered.

Janet overhears them.

END OF EPISODE.


End file.
